A Love not Lost
by Leandra Liberation
Summary: Ginny wants Harry, Harry wants Ginny so why is he refusing her? and how far will she go to get him... plz r&r!and its a little fast but its my first!Read my sequal Daddy's Little Girl!
1. Returns with Regrets

A Love not Lost

Chapter One

Returns with Regrets

_**I don't own any of these characters! This is my first FANFIC so plz go easy on me!!!!**_

_At Bill and Fleur's wedding_

ÒYou may kiss the bride.Ó finished the priest as Bill and Fluer kissed.

Hermionie blushed as Ron kissed her. But Ginny just snorted. She was upset because Harry didn't come to the wedding and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. Of course he was to busy looking for those dreaded horcruxes. She couldn't wait for him to come back so they could finally be together.

ÒWhy you so down Gin?Ó asked her older brother,Fred.

ÒYes tell us.Ó said his twin,George.

ÒHarry didn't come and...Ó

ÒShe's worried I won't make it.Ó said a frillier voice.

ÒHarry!Óyelled Ginny.

_The Reception_

Ginny was so excited to have Harry back,but Harry wouldn't talk to her. She didn't know why either.

ÒWelcome back Harry.Ó she said later during the reception.

He didn't reply. She went to talk to Hermione instead.

ÒMAybe he just wants to avoid all contact for a while,Óshe suggested. ÒI mean look,your moms practically swamping him with kisses and pinches on the arm.Ó

Ginny wanted Harry back and she needed to do something now.

ÒIm going to seduce him.Ó she told Hermione.

_**I know its really short but it is my first and im not a good writer but ill have ch2 up asap!!!**_


	2. Seduction

Chapter 2

Seduction

_**Yay for my second chapter!!! Very dirty...so watch out!!!**_

Ginny sat on her bed and thought of how she would seduce Harry. She wanted something very sexy. She didnÕt wanna be foolish in the process though. She wanted him to come and be hard all over.

Hermione walked in and sighed. ÒI can hear you talking outside the door,Ó she said. Òand I have a plan...but you might not like it.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed again and whispered in GinnyÕs ear.

ÒWhy in bloody hell didnÕt I think of that!?!Ó she yelled running down the stairs.

She ran to her mom and asked when they were going to diagon alley again. Her mom said next week, but Ginny couldnÕt wait that long. So she asked if she could go now.

ÒYes, but please be careful.Ó said Molly.

Ginny ran to her fireplace and grabbed more than enough Floo Powder.

ÒDiagon Alley!Ó she yelled.

She ran out of Flourish and Blotts to a little cabin-like house near Knockturn Alley. She knocked and knocked but none answered.

ÒDRACO MALFOY!Ó she yelled. ÒGET THE HELL OUT HERE!!Ó

ÒÕEllo traitor.Ó he said walking up to the cabin. Òas you can see im not home so go away.Ó

ÒNo,I need your help.Ó

ÒHa, yea right!Ó he smirked. Òwhat do you want,sex?Ó

ÒNo,Ó she said. Òyou wanna piss off Potter,right?Ó

Malfoy leaned in. ÒYou got me.Ó he said.

Ginny whispered in his ear about her plan. He was reluctant to join but he did anyway. So Ginny dragged him to the nearest fireplace with Floo Powder.

ÒThe Borrow!Ó yelled Ginny and Draco followed.

She ran home and went upstairs with Draco. Draco took off his shirt and Ginny unbuttoned hers.

ÒOkay,Ó she said Òall we have to do is fake sex until Hermione and Harry open the door.Ó

Draco didnÕt hesitate, he immediately went for GinnyÕs mouth. Ginny could hear Harry and Hermione outside the door. Hermione opened it quietly as Draco laid Ginny on the bed still kissing her.

ÒMoan.Ó he said.

ÒWhat?Ó

ÒJust moan.Ó Ginny let out a moan as Draco advanced towards her bra.

She felt him unhook it and suckle her nipples,flicking his tongue on them. Ginny let out a real moan this time.

ÒGinny!Ó yelled Harry.

Draco and Ginny stop. Ginny covered her exposed breasts and stared at Harry,faking surprise.

ÒWhat are you doing?Ó he asked. Òand with...him.Ó

ÒWell DracoÕs not with Voldemort and I went to visit while you were looking for horcruxes.Ó explained Ginny.

ÒBut with him?Ó excliamed Harrry.

ÒWell, you did dump me.Ó said Ginny as she closed the door.

She turned to Draco. ÒYou were excellent!Ó she said.

ÒAt what?Ó he smirked. Òsex or acting?Ó

ÒActing stupid!Ó said Ginny.

ÒWell, I guess ill be back when you need me agian.Ó he said.

ÒTommarow is Partll, ok?Ó

And with that Draco left. Ginny sat on the bed.

ÒYouÕre good at sex too,but I want Harry.Ó she said.

**_Good? My friend Brandi thought so. I need reviews before I continue...at least three! AND NOT FROM POISONED BOOK OR WOLFSTAR4EVA!!!!_**


	3. Suduction Surprise

Chapter 3

Seduction Surprise

Harry's POV

All Harry could think of was Ginny and Draco in her room. He couldnÕt stop thinking about how he had dumped Ginny and how she had turned to Draco. Draco was evil, whether he left Voldemort or not. Harry had to get Ginny back and quick. So he went to Ron.

ÒRon, I still love Ginny.Ó he said.

Ron knew about GinnyÕs plan whether he liked it or not.

ÒWell, then seduce her.Ó said Ron.

Harry smiled. ÒOk.Ó

GinnyÕs POV

Ginny had her plan set. After her second time of fake sex with Draco she would go for Harry.

ÒHello Draco.Ó she said knowing Harry was outside the door.

She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped off her pants. Draco only had boxers on and he was hard just looking at her. She grabbed his cock and rubbed its crown. Draco slipped off GinnyÕs shirt and bra just as Harry interrupted. He smacked Draco and Draco apperated back to his shack.

ÒWhat are you doing?!Ó she said.

ÒJust wanted him to leave.Ó Harry said as he left.

It was GinnyÕs move now. She followed him down stairs as he got a drink.

ÒIll pour it.Ó volunteered Ginny.

She purposely spilled it un his pants. She volunteered to clean it. She grabbed a napkin and wiped near his cock,slowly rubbing his inner thighs. Harry got really hard and spilled the rest of his drink on her breast. He bent down and lapped it up. He pulled her shirt down and with slow steady motions,licked her nipples. She played with his cock a little as he slipped off her pants. Thankfully none was home. He felt her arousal spot and slipped a finger inside. She moaned and told him to stop. Instead he slipped in two more fingers until they were both naked.

She stood before him, smiling. He smiled back and started to suckle her arousal spot. He flicked his tongue in and out, slow then fast. She flipped so that she was facing his cock. She ran her tongue on the tip and started sucking until he was dry. He started to come just then. He moaned and they fell upon the bed, suckling each other until they fell asleep.

**_What do you think? A little much or not enough? Review!!! I wont continue unless I get 5 reviews!!! AND NOT FROM POISONED BOOK OR WOLFSTAR4EVA!!!!!!!! (you can review but they wont count!!!) :)_**


	4. Tears of Joy

Chapter 4

Tears of Joy

_**Okay I decided to continue my storie cuz I love writing this tottaly awesome storie.**_

Harry's POV

Harry couldn't stop thinking of his and Ginny's experiance last night. He wanted her but knew if he had her Voldemort would get her, especialy if she hung out with Malfoy. Harry involentary walked to Ginny's room and opened her door.

ÒGinny,Óhe said Òwe cant be together.Ó

Ginny looked at him. ÒWhy not?Ó

ÒWell,Voldemort will use you again.Ó he said.

ÒOh, you think im a seducing hoebag,right?Ó

ÒNo! Voldemort will use you!!!Ó

Ginny slamed the door in his face and he walked off.

Ginny's POV

Ginny sat on her bed and cried a long time. She gave her virginity to this boy who dumps her afterword. She sat and cried until she was called for breakfast. Everyone stayed quiet after Ginny yelled at Mrs. Weasley about breakfast being to early.

Harry dragged Ginny in the hall after that.

ÒI still love you.Ó he said.

ÒWhy do you keep dumping me then?Ó asked Ginny.

ÒYou could be in danger.Ó

ÒEverones in danger.Ó she said.

Ginny looked at Harry's face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was smiling.

Harry pressed his lips on hers. He ran his hands along her sholders. Soon he broke off and just smiled. They both walked to there rooms without a word. Ginny stole a few glances at him.

_He wants me but he won't have me._

_Well boys are like that._

Ginny walked in her room and cried the tears Harry had wiped a way long ago. Tears of joy.

_**No lemon...i know. Short...I know.**_

_**THANK YOU TO MY FRIENDS AND FANS!!!!**_

_**Next chapter will be better, I promise!!!**_


	5. Married?

Chapter 5

Married?!?

**_A few days have passed since Ginny and Harry..."broke up." Surprises in this chapter._**

Ginny's POV

Ginny needed more to get Harry back. Much more. She needed Malfoy one last time. And this time Harry would beg for her.

Ginny went with her mother to Diagon Alley for school shopping. The others stayed home to help there dad fix a "tellyvision". She went immediately to Draco's little cabin.

"Draco,"she said. "Harry won't except me and I need more help."

"I hope this involves sex."

"No, it involves something more." she whispered in his ear and he pulled away.

"No way!" he said. "that is way to far!"

"Please Draco?"

Draco considered it and finally agreed.

"So, just show up at the burrow and announce, ok?"

Draco forced a nod and closed the door.

Harry's POV

Harry was sad he dumped Ginny, but he couldn't put her in danger like that. He needed and wanted her so badly.

He walked down the stairs and sat at the table. At least until he heard a knock on the door. It was Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Ginny." said Draco.

Ginny ran down the stairs and smiled. "Hello Draco!" she chirped.

"Why is he here?!" asked Harry. He hoped he wasn't here for sex.

"Well we have an announcement." said Ginny to the family.

"Well, I am pregnant and we're getting married!" she said showing off a ring.

Everyone at the table gasped.

Harry gaged. "What?!"

Ginny was still smiling.

"C-Congratulations." said her mom.

"Mom, I'm 16 now. I'll be fine."

So Ginny and Draco sat at the table with the rest of the family to discuss.

"One month." said Ginny

Draco hardly talked at all. Ginny kept looking at Harry, but he showed no emotion. He just sat there eying Ron. As if to tell him something.

"Mom, I'm gonna go live with Draco for a while." she said. Still no emotion from Harry.

"Alright, but if you need me call us on the fellytone."

Ginny smiled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

Harry's POV

Harry stared hard at Draco and Draco stared back.

"Why don't we be friends?" asked Draco. "I mean I've got your girl, what else would I want?"

Harry punched Draco in the nose letting blood pour. Ginny walked in to Draco's lip bleeding.

She went over and smacked Harry, hard.

"What are you thinking?" she said as she and Draco walked out.

"I still love you Ginny, and I won't lose you to him." said Harry wiping blood from his mouth. But she was already gone.

**_I dunno... its gonna get complicated after that. I might have to make a sequel...I dunno. R&R!!!_**


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 6**

**The Wedding**

**_I may be going to fast but my friend Brandi suggested it so..._**

Harry's POV

There was a wedding today. He didn't want to go. He had to do something. Ginny would not marry Draco. He'd stop it, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

He got suited in his tux. He hoped that when he saw Ginny get married it would be to him. But he left her. He left her and she turned to a scumbag. He wanted her back. He wanted her to love him.

He walked out of his room and followed Ron downstairs.

"Harry," said Ron. "I don't want him to marry her either. But its her choice."

Harry walked with him to the front of the yard where they apperated to the church address.

Harry looked at the church. This was Ginny's favorite church. She wanted them to be married there.

"Come on." said Ron.

Harry followed Ron to the church center. Harry wanted to sit in the front set of pews. Draco was already there. He was standing at the altar, smiling.

The music started to play and you could see Hermione walk down the isle. Soon after came Luna and then...

"Ginny." whispered Ron.

She had on a long, white, sleeveless dress that flowed in the back. Her hair was up in a neat bun with a small crown like thing on top of her head. Harry loved it.

They went through the "I do's" without interruption. Harry couldn't control himself after that. He was gonna get her back, now. But he couldn' bring himself to it. He felt pain as he watched Draco and Ginny kiss during the reception. He just sat quietly until it was time to go home.

Ginny's POV

Ginny went home with Draco. All she talked about was the look on Harry's face during the whole wedding. Draco had other ideas though.

"Gin," he said "If people are gonna think your pregnate then you have to have proof."

"You mean like, pee on a muggle stick?" she asked.

"Yes, but there is a spell to make the stick say you're positive you know?"

Ginny listened as he explained what to do. So, Ginny got a few sticks and...well you get it. She waited a while before she did the spell though. When she went to go read the stick, she got a surprise.

"Draco!" she yelled showing him the results.

He looked it over. "Oh my god," he said "you're pregnate?"

She nodded. "But, Draco, it's not your child."

is it good??? i hope so!! r&r!!! 


	7. To Tell or no to Tell

Chapter 7

To Tell or not to Tell

**_Did you guys like my last chapter? Weren't expecting that, were you? Of course my friend Brandi helped yet again. AND WITH SPECIAL THANKS TO harryginnyfan3369!!! She gave me a lot of motivation to continue as well as a few others!!_**

Ginny's POV

"Then who's child is it?" asked Draco.

"I'm pretty sure it's Harry." she said.

Draco got the message. "Well, are you gonna tell him?"

Ginny didn't know if she would tell him. Everyone thought she was pregnant with Draco's child. She wasn't even pregnant when she told everyone she was. She was also "married" to Draco. What should she do? She didn't know. If she told him, he might come back to her. But he might be angry because she "married" Draco and was pretending to have HIS child. If she explained that she wanted him he might take her back. There was so much confusion. She couldn't take any chances.

"I'll tell him when the time comes." she said to Draco. He just nodded and got back to whatever he was doing.

Ginny felt restless that night. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew it was Harry's child and yet, she didn't know if she should tell him it was his or not. There were so many things that could go wrong. He could hate her, he could love her, or he may just not care. She loved him and knew she would have to tell him soon. But when would the time come? Would it be in private or public? Would He accept her or deny her? How would he forgive her for being "with" Draco? What if Draco ended up in love with her?

When that thought occurred, she got really sick. What IF Draco fell in love with her? He wouldn't though, would he?

She canceled the thought and consciously rubbed her belly. She was having a child. Was it a boy? A girl? She was excited and sick. But still happy because this was what sh always wanted. A child with Harry.

"It has to be Harry's." she said. "it just has to."

Harry's POV

Harry wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone. He was pissed Ginny married Draco. AND was having the scum's child. It made him angry whenever he saw or heard anything about that stupid ferret. He just didn't wanna hear it.

HE laid in bed that night hopeing, dreaming that Ginny's child was his. How badly he wanted it to be his. But he watched Ginny and Malfoy have it all out. So he knew it was impossible. Unless Ginny and ferret boy didn't go the whole nine yards then it would be his. He and Ginny definatly went more then nine yards. But he saw them. Didn't he? Maybe he drempt it. No, he definatly smacked Draco. And gave him a bloody nose.

Harry forced a laugh. He kicked Draco's ass good. The only way to get the Draco from Ginny was to kill him. And if that's what it took he just might...

_No!_ He thought. _Ginny would hate me!_

Then again he might just tell Draco off. No he couldn't do that either. He just ahd to give up. Or fight. That's what he would do. He would win her back. But what if she didn't want to be with him? He did dump her almost 4 times already. She might have given up on him.

_Us_. He thought.

He wanted her. So bad. And this time, no matter how much danger was involved, he would have her. He needed her more then the horcruxes. They could wait. Voldemort will just have to wait for his death. Ginny came first.

Harry laid there the rest of the night imagining what it would be like if Ginny's baby were his.

**_Little dose he know... you like?!?! Well review it then!!! im not in a good mood right now but still thanks for reading and crap._**


	8. Sweet Sweet Secrets

Chapter 8

Sweet Sweet Secrets

**_My chapters are really short and my friends say I should make them longer...ill try and make them longer._**

Harry's POV

Harry woke up that morning to Mrs.Weasley's screams.

"What in bloody hell is going on?!" yelled Ron.

"Ginny's in the hospital!!!" she yelled. "the baby,uh,babies are twins!"

Harry's face turned red. "Why did she marry him?!" he yelled. "I loved her first!!"

The Weasly household stared at him in surprise.

"I hate Malfoy!" he yelled ignoring the stares. "We all hate Malfoy! Why is he still alive. I'll kill him!!!"

Nobody talked for ten minutes. Hermione started laughing.

"It's not FUNNY!!" yelled Harry.

"She...loves...you...too." she said between her laughs. "She...just...thought...you...didn't...love...her."

"So, she DIDN'T marry Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione straightened her face, as if she knew something Harry didn't.

"Yes, she did marry Malfoy because you ditched her." Hermione said. "She gave up on you because you gave up on her."

Harry thought back on the reasons why he left Ginny. She was in danger with him. She could have been used. Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill Harry. Even if it meant killing the love of his life. He didn't want that for Ginny. No one would want that for anyone. He did love Ginny and he did not want Malfoy to have her. He wanted her and her twins. He wanted her so bad he might kill Malfoy. He loved her before he did anyway. Besides, Hermione said Ginny still loved him. So why was she with Malfoy. The ferret who's father tried to kill her during her first year here. Why?

Harry just sat and thought for a long time trying to figure that out until he had to go to the hospital. He was going to visit Draco's wife.

_She should be my wife._ Harry thought.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor immediately pulled Harry inside Ginny's room.

"She was asking for her husband." said the nurse.

Harry tried to say something but the nurse had left.

"Malfoy?"asked Ginny. "Oh hi Harry. I wanted Draco."

"I'm not good enough?" asked Harry, his anger rising.

"No, but apparently I'm not." Ginny pouted.

"I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!!" Harry yelled. "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, BUT YOU MARRIED MALFOY!!!"

Ginny was near tears. "But you ditched me." she said and she left the hospital room.

Harry just stood there staring at the door.

Ginny's POV

Ginny sat in the corner of the bathroom crying. She still loved Harry. But she had to keep her act up longer until the most opportune moment. She wanted him to suffer like she did. Only for a while though. She wanted him to cry for her, like she did every night. She wanted him to want her so much, he'd kill himself. She wanted his love to be powerful. More powerful then it was when they made love.

Hermione walked in. "He practically blew up at your house telling us how much he loved you." she said

Ginny giggled but ended up swallowing some tears.

"Just tell him it was all fake. Tell him there was a fake preist and the babies are his." said Hermione.

"Not yet." said Ginny.

"When?" asked Hermione.

"I'll decide. Maybe before the babies are born." suggested Ginny.

Hermione cast her a look. "Your mom says you're coming home with us." and she walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny knew Harry would be at The Burrow. She didn't want to go. But Draco said he would go to. Just for saftey and to convice.

Ginny walked back to her room to get her stuff. Before she left she took out her diary.

_Everything is going as planed. Harry's really angry and no one except Hermione knows. I can't wait to tell Harry that the babies are his. I just can't wait to have him back._

_Ginny_

Then Ginny walked out of the hospital smiling.

**_A little longer? Is it better than before. There has like been no hottness so look out for it in the next chapter. OK? Thanks for all the reviews!!_**


	9. Fighting for love

Chapter 9

Fighting for Love

OK**_so my last chapter wasn't so long. But I said id try. AND i will, but for now I'm just writing as it comes to mind. Which is odd. But just injoy this very short chapter. Sorry I know i promised some smutt but...i was out of smutt for the day and will have some in soon._**

Harry's POV

Harry was upset that he made Ginny angry at him. So he knocked on her door early that morning.

No one was answering so he just walked inside. He could hear the shower in her private bathroom. How he desperately wanted to just walk in there and see her again. But she was a married woman. He couldn't just walk in on a married woman and make-out with her, especially when her husband is in the house. No, if he made a move he had to do it when Ginny wanted it. Harry thought that over real quick and walked out of Ginny's room. He might love her, but she made it completely clear that she didn't love him. So he just walked back to his room, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry?" she said. "Come in."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." said Harry.

And before Ginny could begin to argue, Harry pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ginny's POV

Ginny knew she wanted that kiss. But she couldn't have it. She needed him to suffer more. So she pulled away.

"Im married." she whispered.

"I'm feeling so much pain without you." said Harry. "I can't stand the sight of you and Draco.

Ginny looked at his face. She could tell he was angry. She just needed him to relize how much he loved her. She didn't want him to leave her again.

"No,"she said. "if you loved me you'd stop leaving me."

"Ginny, I promise when-"

"AND WHAT IF YOU DON'T!!" yelled Ginny. "WHAT IF YOU DIE DEFETING THE DARK LORD?!"

"Gin-"

"NO!" she was screaming through her tears now. "JUST GO away." she finnished.

Harry didn't bother arguing with her. He just left.

Ginny sat on her floor knowing everything she said was true. She knew he might die defeting the Dark Lord. That's why he kept leaving her.

Harry's POV

Harry slumped outside her door. He felt like killing someone. He only had one more horacrux, then he and Ginny could be free. He was upset that she yelled so much. She wanted him and she knew it. There was only one way to prove this and it would be a challenge. But challenges always have loopholes. And that loophole he knew how to find.

**_I left a bit of a cliffhanger for those who really need this. THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND MY FRIENDS FOR SUPPORTING ME!!!!_**

_**most likely ill need to make a sequel. WITH a cliffhanger at the end of this story. I hope you will all like it. But in order to do that i need some sequel ideas!!!! R&R!!**_


	10. Harry's Plan

Chapter 10

Harry's Plan

**_OK, well lets just say it won't be as down and dirty as i hoped cuz Ginny's pregnate. By the way, I am glad for all the reviews you gave me and all the ideas._**

Harry's POV

Harry was as pissed as pissed gets. Malfoy and Ginny snogged everywhere! All they did was snog. Snog snog SNOG!! But Harry knew if he blew it then she might never come back to him. So he waited until Draco left for work that morning.

"'Ello Gin." said Harry.

"Hi Harry." said Ginny.

"You wanna go get a butterbeer?" he asked.

Ginny gave him a strange look, but said yes.

Harry brought her downstairs and set two butterbeers on the table.

"Harry,"said Ginny. "I can't have that, im pregnate.

Harry looked at her a minute as he took the butterbeers away. She looked really pale, like she was gonna pass out. But she didn't, she just stood there. So he let it be. He wanted to put his plan in action now but it wasn't time. He needed her to be drunk or something. Ginny was pregnate though, so she wouldn't drink anything with alcohal. Then Harry thought of a brilliant idea. Spike the drink. It was brilliant. Then again stupid. What if he hurt the baby? He wouldn't be able to live with the fact he killed the love of his life's unborn child. So he decided he needed to go to plan B. Although plan B wouldn't be easy, he had to try. He had to make her love him again. So he made the plan quickly and sat with Ginny, sipping the butterbeer.

"So, I see you're feeling good." Harry said.

Ginny didn't remark. She just made this sickly face.

"Well, how have you been?"

Still no reply.

Ginny stood up to go away and fell down by the door, unconciouse.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Quick! Get a doctor."

Ginny's POV

Ginny woke up in a white room. She had white blankets on and white clothes. She was in a muggle hospital. There was something on her wrist and her index finger. (I know i know i was technical for that...but who calls it a "pointer finger" anymore...other than my friend Sam) The last thing she remembered was Harry drinking a butterbeer. After that she couldn't remember a thing. She looked around and saw there was a doctor in the room.

"Excuse me." said Ginny.

The doctor was a woman. She had long,red fingernails and poofy red hair. She looked like a country girl from the eighties.

"Yes dear?"she said in a fake country accent.

"Um...why am I here?" asked Ginny.

"Why hun, you passed out in your house last night and been here ever scince."

Ginny looked startled. "Is my baby gonna be okay?" asked.

"Of course." said the lady. "There was no damage against your darling little child."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Your,uh,husband wants to see you." said a nurse.

_Good._ Ginny thought. _Draco will be here._

But it wasn't Draco. It was Harry.

"Hello." he said. "You passed out."

"Yes." she said. "Im glad you noticed."

"How's...uh..."

"It'll be fine." said Ginny patting her stomach.

Harry had a look of relief on his face. She wanted to blurt out it was his child, but decided against it.

"That's...uh...good." hesitated Harry.

"Yes it is." Ginny replied.

"Um...well...you passed out after I asked you how your were." he said, as if that solved everything.

"Yes," said Ginny. "and obviously I wasn't."

"Well, I didn't know that." by that time the doctor had left. "That's why I asked."

"Sorry." said Ginny. She shouldn't have gotten on his case.

"Me too." said Harry

"For what?" asked Ginny.

"For this." Harry silently kissed her on the lips.

Ginny was surprised by that gesture. But not offended. If anything, she like it.

Harry pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm also sorry I left you and I want you back." he stated.

Ginny knew it was time. "Harry," she started. "This child im carriing. It's-" Ginny was cut off by Draco walking in the door.

"Hello Darling." he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Get your stuff, were going home."

Ginny looked at Harry. _Another time._ She thought. And she walked out of the hospital.

Harry's POV

Harry watched her leave and wondered what she was gonna say about her baby. Mybe she was just gonna say the name. Maybe it would be named after his mom. They did say when he and Ginny had a child it would be named after the grandmother it would never know.

_Lily Malfoy?_ He thought. _Disgusting!_ And he walked out of the hospital as well.

**_OK? This is accually the last chapter for this story. I am going to have a sequal though. I just need ideas on what I should write in that one. OK? R&R!!!!!_**

**_Lee_**


End file.
